


a heatwave burning in my heart

by readerstable



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, No toxic masculinity here, Power Outage, Song fic, Tender - Freeform, a lil bit of sex but nothing too descriptive, a little pg 13, eddies better at talking about his feelings when hes drunk, first I love you, hand holding, heat wave, i guess its a song fic???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerstable/pseuds/readerstable
Summary: "Buck, Eddie, I figured you are both at Buck’s apartment. Wanted to send a heads up that we have been directed to cut the power in that section of L.A. in about a half hour. Sorry boys, feel free to come to the station in the morning to shower or get cold water."Or: Buck's apartment has air conditioning during a city-wide power outage, so he invites Eddie to come over to stay cool.
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225





	a heatwave burning in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired to write this fic because we are currently living in a heatwave and I am writing this as I watch the thunder and lightning outside my window 
> 
> perhaps have a listen to this if you haven't heard it before https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sW9mCPlp61U

Eddie cursed under his breath as he unlocked his front door after a long shift. Chris was at summer camp, and Eddie still felt weird arriving home to a quiet and empty house. Tonight was different though, because as he entered his house, he found it dark and sweltering. He stepped back out onto his front porch, and saw some of his neighbors packing luggage into their cars.

“What’s going on, Dave?” He yelled over to his neighbor who was loading up his family minivan.

“Power outage, Eddie. I thought you would’ve heard at work?” He said, walking over to him.

“No, I’m off shift right now.” Eddie said, running his hand through his hair. He felt so hot and sweaty from the shift he just finished, but now that there was no electricity or air conditioning, he felt so much worse.

“Well, the city said that due to the heatwave, the power has been reduced in most of the city and cut in other parts. They said it won’t be back up until morning.”

Eddie nodded and waved as the man turned to return to his family. “Thanks, Dave.”

Eddie pulled out his phone and contacted the summer camp Chris was at to make sure he was okay and didn’t need to be picked up. The camp was a few hours away from Los Angeles, though, and he heard from them that everything was normal up there.

Eddie sighed again and sat down on his front steps, which were slightly cooler than inside his house because they were covered by a shade tree. He thought that maybe he could return to the station and sleep in his bunk and shower there since they have emergency generators for these types of situations.

A few moments later, he heard a familiar car horn and looked up to see Buck’s jeep pulling into the driveway. Buck hopped out, still in uniform like Eddie.

“I figured you’d be sitting out here.” Buck chuckled, walking over and sitting down next to Eddie. The picture of the two sitting there, in uniform, on Eddie’s concrete steps in the middle of summer would be pretty comical if they both didn’t feel like they were about to melt. “I’m assuming your power is cut?” Buck said, looking around at the neighbor’s unlit houses.

Eddie nodded and sighed. Buck could sense that he was stressed. “I was thinking of going back to the station…” He started. 

“Negative, my friend.” Buck said, standing up. He reached down his hand to help Eddie stand up from the low step and Eddie obliged as usual. “Bobby radioed us a few minutes ago and said they’re using the station as a shelter for civilians, so you’re out of luck.”

“You seem awfully happy that my house’s power is cut right now.” Eddie said suspiciously.

Buck smiled his brilliantly white smile and tugged on Eddie’s arm. “I haven’t gone home yet, but my super called and said that we are one of the buildings in the city that has limited power.” Buck watched Eddie’s face lighten. “But if you’re gonna bully me, then I could just get back in my jeep and leave you here on the front steps like a sad baby…” Buck joked, starting to walk away.

“No, no, no!” Eddie laughed, quickly picking up his work duffel bag that he still had on him. “Let me just grab a few things, give me five minutes.”

Buck nodded, still laughing, “I’ll wait in the air-conditioned car.”

Eddie nodded, quickly popping inside for a change of clothes and some toiletries he didn’t have in his work duffel. In the back of his mind, he thought how lucky he is to have such a good friend like Buck who came right over to his house when he didn’t even ask for help.

\--

“Have you heard from Maddie and Chim? I know Hen and Bobby are at the firehouse helping with the civilians.” Eddie asked as Buck made them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Buck’s apartment had air conditioning, but they had the emergency flashlights for lighting available for when the sun started to set.

“Yeah, Chim’s apartment is like mine. Maddie’s going to head over there after she finishes her shift later tonight.” Buck said as he brought over a sandwich for Eddie. He returned to the kitchen and brought out a six pack of beer he was keeping in the fridge that was already turning warm due to the lack of power. “Might as well drink these before they get too warm.” Buck shrugged, putting it on the table in front of Eddie.

Eddie laughed when Buck tried to turn on the TV, forgetting that the screen was going to remain black at least until morning. Buck groaned and took a bite of his sandwich. “What are we supposed to do?”

Eddie smiled, “Where’s your emergency radio? I bet we can find some music to listen to on there so we don’t waste phone battery.”

“Oh yeah, have you heard from Chris? Is he okay?” Buck said with his mouth full of food.

Eddie nodded and smiled at his friend’s reaction. “I called the camp before and they have power. They had no idea what I was talking about.”

“Oh good.” Buck put down his already empty plate and started fiddling with the crank radio he kept stored in his closet. He ended up settling on a channel that was doing a news briefing on the power outage and went to grab a deck of cards.

“You know any card games?” Buck asked as he returned. Eddie was opening two beers for them and nodded. “I’m not very good at anything other than go fish because of Christopher, but I’m willing to learn.”

Eddie laughed, taking a sip of beer. “You’re on, Buckley.”

In the background, the radio announcer noted the areas of Los Angeles affected by the outage. As Eddie shuffled the cards, they listened to the weather reporter talking about the rising temperatures that would lead to thunder and lightening later that night.

“When’s your next shift? I bet there’s going to be a lot of trees falling on cars later.” Buck said, watching Eddie deal the cards. “I’m off tomorrow, so I’m free.”

“Me too.” Eddie smiled. “We have a lot of time for me to beat you at the most basic of card games. The two laughed as the radio announcer’s grainy voice continued,

_You’re listening to 102.3 Los Angeles. Please remain indoors and continue to stay hydrated due to the extreme heat. Call 911 only for medical emergencies._

Buck and Eddie laughed as the announcer introduced a song to “lighten the spirits of the listeners”.

_Whenever I'm with him  
Something inside  
Starts to burning  
And I'm filled with desire  
Could it be a devil in me  
Or is this the way love's supposed to be?  
  
It's like a heat wave  
Burning in my heart (It's like a heat wave)  
I can't keep from crying (It's like a heat wave)  
It's tearing me apart_

_Whenever he calls my name  
Soft, low, sweet, and plain  
Right then, right there, I feel that burning flame…  
_

“This song is fitting.” Buck hummed as Eddie attempted to explain the rules of the game to him. He finished his first beer and opened another for himself

\--

The two continued drinking their beers and as the sun got lower in the sky, Buck excused himself to set up his emergency flashlight lanterns.

After a short while, the two had downed most of their beers and Buck’s apartment was lit only by the one lantern on the coffee table in front of them. They were beginning to get tipsy and kept laughing at the radio announcer’s nagging voice in the background.

Both Buck and Eddie’s phones lit up with a station alert from Bobby.

_Buck, Eddie, I figured you are both at Buck’s apartment. Wanted to send a heads up that we have been directed to cut the power in that section of L.A. in about a half hour. sorry boys, feel free to come to the station in the morning to shower or get cold water._

Buck groaned loudly. Tipsy Eddie realized that he liked hearing Buck make that noise.

“Do you mind if I shower real quick? Bobby said we have a half hour and I can be fast enough that we can both shower before they cut the power and we’re left with only cold water.” Eddie questioned.

Buck nodded, trying to pile up the playing cards. He realized that playing cards while drunk was not necessarily a smart idea.

Eddie quickly made his way to Buck’s loft and used his emergency flashlight from work to light the way. He figured he needed to be quick enough so that Buck had enough time to shower after him.

\--

Bobby was spot on. 30 minutes later, Buck and Eddie heard the sound of the air conditioning vents turn off and the apartment was silent. In the dim light from Buck’s lantern, Eddie could see how Buck’s hair was still wet from his shower and wondered if he always looked that attractive, or if it was the alcohol thinking for him.

Buck was fanning himself with his hand and was holding a frozen bag of broccoli on the back of his neck as he watched Eddie try to make a paper airplane with the take out menu for a restaurant he stole off of Buck’s fridge. Eddie’s frozen bag of peas was resting under his shirt on his lower back, and Buck wanted so desperately to hold it there for him.

After what seemed like his tenth attempt, Buck yanked the paper airplane out of his hand. “You’re doing it wrong.” Buck said, starting over. “You have to start by folding the corners in otherwise it won’t fly good.”

Eddie watched his best friend’s fingers delicately fold and shape the paper into an airplane. He was surprised that he was able to do it successfully while mildly drunk. When Buck finished, he proudly flew it across the room towards the kitchen. “See. Easy.” Buck got up to retrieve it. “Let me get more paper and you can try again.”

Don’t ask them how, but a few minutes later, Eddie was fumbling over a new piece of paper while Buck wrapped his arms around him, helping him shape and fold it correctly. Even though Buck did most of the work, Eddie’s proud smile made Buck swoon inside.

Buck was so glad that he got to spend this powerless evening with Eddie, even though both of them were sweating through their thin shirts and shorts. Maybe Buck was especially glad that the power was out, because he was able to see how Eddie looked with sweat shining his forehead in a non-life-or-death situation. Don’t even get Buck started on how he felt drunk purely off of the smell of Eddie’s sweat, because he would start swooning again.

“You know, you were my first enemy and my first friend here in L.A.” Eddie slurred at Buck.

Buck faked astonishment and put his hand on his chest. “Me?”

“You didn’t like me that first day.” Eddie started again. “Made me sad. You know, I had only been out here for a couple of days and I hadn’t really met anyone other than Christopher’s first teachers at his old school. Don’t tell anyone, but I was excited to start working and make friends because I was so lonely.”

Buck had never meant to make Eddie sad. At first, he didn’t even know Eddie, but now, knowing that he made him sad was breaking his heart. Buck teared up pretty fast, probably because he was drunk, but he reached out to hold Eddie’s hand.

“Don’t be sad. I was just jealous.” Buck said, watching how Eddie’s fingers wrapped around his own protectively. “You’re my best friend now and I hope you will always be my best friend. I never want you to be sad, ever.” He said, emphasizing the last word. “I only want to make you feel happy and loved.” Buck was slurring badly by this point, but his tears had been long gone.

Eddie smiled brightly at Buck and pulled their intertwined hands up to touch Buck’s face. Still holding Buck’s hand, he reached out and touched his birthmark adoringly. Buck closed his eyes and sighed at the contact.

“You’re sweaty.” Eddie said, touching the rest of Buck’s face with his free hand.

“Whatever.” Buck responded. “Are you still mad at me?”

“For what?” Eddie responded, seemingly forgetting the conversation they had 30 seconds ago.

“Because I was mean to you on your first day?” Buck answered him, looking at him with the softest gaze he’d ever seen on him.

“No, Buck. I can never stay mad at you.” Eddie took Buck’s other hand in his free hand and the two now looked like two kids swaying both sets of intertwined hands next to them.

Buck smiled gently and removed his hands from Eddie’s to pull him in for a hug. Eddie’s hands instinctively held around Buck’s lower back and Buck let his face cuddle into Eddie’s neck. He didn’t realize how loudly he sniffed as he breathed in Eddie’s natural scent.

“I thought you said I’m sweaty.” Eddie said, pulling back gently.

“No, you said I was sweaty.” Buck responded, shamelessly sniffing Eddie again. “But you are too.”

“Stop, Buck, I’m not wearing any cologne.” Eddie whined when Buck wouldn’t stop holding Eddie close.

“You smell so good, Eddie. And you’re so hot like this. Not that you’re just hot, like you’re always cute, and handsome, but I love you so much like this.” Buck was really slurring now.

Eddie’s eyes shot open in a bit of shock. Like a kid in a singsong voice, he said, “You said you love me, you said you love me! Hah! I knew you’d say it before me.” He was giggling like a little girl, but he was too happy.

Buck seemed to slightly come to his senses as he realized that he just admitted he was in love with his best friend. His mind was still very foggy, but he wondered how they got from talking about how Eddie felt sad on his first day even though Buck was probably in love with him 5 minutes after they met to Buck telling him he loves him right now, but he didn’t care.

“You’re really in love with me? Since 5 minutes after we met?” Eddie asked, shocked.

Buck cursed under his breath. He hadn’t realized that he was speaking his thoughts aloud. Even though he knew they were both drunk, they were still feeling pretty lighthearted and he knew that they were still mostly in control of themselves.

“God, Eddie. Isn’t it obvious? Literally everyone knows. The team teases me about you all the time. Literally when Maddie moved here, I told her that you were our newest recruit and she assumed I had a crush on you.” Buck started, whispering, “Don’t tell that her she was right.”

Eddie laughed again. “You have a crush on me!” Both their faces were so red, but it wasn’t because of the sweltering temperatures.

If Buck were less drunk, he’d think it was sweet that drunk Eddie seems to revert to schoolyard teasing of his crush.

“Eddie, I just admitted that I love you and I have a feeling you’re about to tell me I have cooties or something.”

Eddie’s head tilted back in laughter. Buck noticed how that exactly matched how Christopher laughed, with all of his might. When Chris found something funny, everyone knew it. "Oh Christopher, sweet little Christopher. I love him so much too, Eds. Maybe more than I love you."

Eddie continued laughing.

“Why do you restrain your laughs, Eds? You’re laughter is the most pretty thing I have heard today and that includes the radio man’s bad voice.”

“I feel free with you.” Eddie said, taking Buck’s hand and placing it in his lap again. “I love you, you know.”

Buck’s smile couldn’t get any wider if he tried. The two of them fell into such a natural pattern of laughing and gently holding each other that it didn’t really dawn on them how serious this conversation is for them. Hell, if they were less drunk, they’d remember that this is normally the time they would have their first kiss, but their laughter was so contagious that they couldn’t help being distracted.

The crack of thunder outside Buck’s window jolted them out of their blissful moment.

“My windows are bigger up in the loft, do you want to go watch the rain with me?” Buck smiled.

Eddie nodded and let Buck guide him with the lantern up to the loft. Buck sat down on the floor in front of the large windows and admired how the rain fell in sheets against it. Next to him, Eddie rested his head on Buck’s shoulder and wrapped his arm around him.

“Too hot.” Buck mumbled in response.

Eddie smiled, kissing behind Buck’s ear. “Me?”

Buck laughed again. “Yes, you’re hot, but I was talking about how it is way too hot for you to be touching me so much. Personal bubble, Eddie. Personal bubble.”

Eddie laughed yet again. “Does that mean you don’t want me to kiss you?”

Buck’s eyes went wide. “Like on the lips?”

Eddie smiled and nodded.

“With tongue?” Buck added.

“Oh my God, do you ever shut up?” Eddie joked, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Buck’s lips. There were no fireworks, but Buck had this lingering feeling in his gut that this would be the last first kiss he ever has with someone and he felt so good about that. Buck allowed Eddie’s hands to gently hold him, even if they were sweating and he felt so loved in that moment.

_\--_

To their credit, they kept their shorts on in bed. It was too hot to keep on their shirts, Buck had justified. Eddie had smiled and went along with Buck’s lead. They were both too tired to do anything more than make out, but they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, even though they were practically sticking together from the heat.

Later that night, or very early the next morning, Eddie woke and looked over at Buck’s sleeping figure on top of him. As Buck rested his head on Eddie’s chest while Eddie rubbed traced his line tattoo on his arm with his fingers, the roar of thunder startled them out of their blissful time together. 

Buck slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Eddie. It was almost as if they didn’t need words to communicate what the were thinking in that moment. They knew what was to come, no pun intended, but they were in no rush as Eddie slowly admired Buck’s body as they both woke up more.

“I want you so much, baby.” Eddie whispered hotly against Buck’s lips. He couldn’t help but squeeze Buck’s arms as they came to circle around his neck. “You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that? I can’t believe I get to keep you.”

Buck was gasping into Eddie’s mouth and was tugging on Eddie’s hair without even realizing it. He pulled back from Eddie’s desperate kisses to look him in the eyes. Buck chuckled when he saw the pout on Eddie’s lips as he pulled back. “You’ve always had me, Eddie.” Buck smiled, tracing Eddie’s profile with the tip of his finger. A moment later, he continued, “You always will have me.”

They continued to kiss passionately, and Eddie chucked at Buck’s insistent hands roaming over his chest. Eddie mumbled sarcastically, “You know I other body parts that you can touch, too.”

Buck’s head tilted back in laughter. He dragged himself up to realign his face with Eddie’s once more, kissing him chastely. “I didn’t think you’d be this bossy in bed.”

Eddie chuckled, lightly smacking Buck’s ass which was slowly grinding onto him. At this, Buck stilled. 

Eddie panicked. Did he overstep? What kind of idiot starts slapping people’s asses during their first time? And it’s not like Buck is some random hook up, Buck is the love of his life. Oh damn, he really thinks he’s ruined it. “Did I overstep? I’m sorry, Buck. We can stop. I wasn’t thinking…” Eddie told him sincerely, still holding onto his arms.

Buck smiled mostly to himself, looking as if he was chuckling at some type of inside joke with himself. He spoke up, “Nothing, Eds. Nothing at all.” As he tried to reach out towards Eddie again, now it was Eddie that was holding back.

“What is it, Buck? I want to make sure you feel comfortable.” Eddie said, pulling away from Buck’s insistent kisses.

“I liked it.” Buck said, hiding his face in the crook of Eddie’s shoulder and neck. Eddie hummed in response, urging him to continue.

“I don’t want you to think I’m a weirdly kinky bastard, okay?” Buck started, still hiding in Eddie’s neck. “But, Eddie…” Buck started, pushing himself up to look in Eddie’s eyes, “You could literally do whatever you want to me and I’d let you.”

Eddie blushed. In the back of his mind, he noted that no one ever made him blush in bed before. “Are you saying that just because I lightly smacked your ass _one_ time,” Eddie started in a teasing tone, “that you’re embarrassed about being too kinky?”

Buck slowly nodded while Eddie smiled at him. “Listen, my love,” Eddie started as both his and Buck’s eyes went wide at that new term of endearment. He hadn’t even meant to use that term, but judging by the way he felt Buck grow harder, he assumed it was okay, “I want this bed to be a safe space for both of us. Whatever you want, or don’t want, you tell me, okay? I love you and I want to make sure you feel how much I love you.” Eddie said, shifting his hips to emphasize his point.

Buck smiled and kissed him again. “I’m so glad we don’t have any plans tomorrow because I don’t plan on letting either of us leave this room for a while.”

Eddie bit his lip and smiled brightly up at his best friend. Staring up at the beautiful man on top of him, his brain reminded him that he’s not his best friend anymore, but his lover. He shook his head to himself and Buck questioned him. “What are you thinking right now?”

Eddie’s smile was so bright, Buck couldn’t help but smile as well. “You’re still my best friend.”

Buck laughed and moved his hand lower to hold Eddie through his boxers. “You make it sound like we’re two kids on the playground, but yes, Eddie. You’re my best friend, too.” He moved himself lower, kissing down Eddie’s neck and chest. “But right now, I want to be an even more _special_ best friend.”

Eddie didn’t have much time to chuckle at Buck before he gasped at Buck’s actions down below. On top of all the pleasure he felt in that moment, it was the feeling of love that was most clear to him.

_Don't you know it's like a heat wave?_   
_Burning right here in my heart_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
